That Bastard
by Miss Mizzy
Summary: Oneshot. A dream i had a couple of months ago and just decided to post it up. WWF when The Cat, Radicalz, old DX, were around.


**That Bastard **

**Arieru: **Ok I remember having this dream a few months ago and I finally decided to write it down. It was weird and involved me, Chris Benoit, The Cat (she was in DX in my dream), and there was some kind of feud going on with the Radicalz and DX whether it was in real life I can't remember because I was too young but I do remember the Radicalz that was back in 2000 cries I'm so damn old I was 9 back then. And I do not like Chris Benoit in that way it just happened to turn out like that hits head with hand ouch. . 

**Note: **All that I own is myself or Leira (my name spelled backwards) I do not own DX or any of the other personas in this story they are owned by themselves and the WWF or WWE.

I looked up at a building I couldn't stand him any more Chris Benoit, that bastard. I could feel my hands clench into fists as he looked at me and repeated.

'We don't need your help you can't do anything you're a woman.'

I wasn't involved in the feud between the Radicalz and DX but ever since Cat messed up my chance at the Woman's title I was royally pissed.

Chris ran a hand through his mullet as I pulled up my sleeves on my red sweatshirt and then adjusted my eye glasses.

We were in a building, some factory and he climbed down the stairwell and looked me in the eye.

"Learn your place you don't belong in this feud you little girl." He grabbed me by my wrist and cast a threatening look in my eyes.

'Bastard' I whispered under my breath. He must have heard because he chuckled but refused to say anything.

As I heard the door open and him exit I screamed at him "I'm going to do it I'm going to make that bruta pay I don't care about your damn feud," I walked up at him and slapped him, "don't you ever tell me I can't do anything you bastard."

He looked shocked at me as I clenched my hand and looked up at him. He looked angry I wondered if he was going to hit me back; but he smiled.

"You can try Leira but you're just going to make enemies and The Radicalz aren't going to help you." He spit on the ground and walked away from me.

I wished I had hit him some more but I guess that would have made me feel more foolish. I hated it DX and the Radicalz controlled everything. I don't know how it came to be like this but it was pissing me off. All I knew is that I was going to finish my fight with Cat and when I won my title shot I was going to go after Chyna. The woman was powerful but I didn't care anymore Cat and then Chyna that was who I was focused on. Maybe I could rely on K-Kwik (he's known as Ron Killings in TNA) to help me out I had lost my friendship with the New Age Outlaws once they joined DX. Billy Gun and Road Dogg just part of the long list of male enemies I've made.

-+-

The match with The Cat began fairly to say the least. We were in the middle of the match when I was on the verge of taking her down with a high risk maneuver when X-Pak pushed me off the top rope. I toppled onto the mat and the impact surely sprained my wrist. I tried to lift my shoulders when I realized that Cat had pinned me and had her feet on the ropes.

When she was announced the winner I couldn't believe it but it was far from over. I was then attacked by the rest of DX as Cat and DX pummeled me. It was only after the Radicalz came out and beat DX when the assault stopped. Eddie Guerrero hunched over me shaking me awake as the other 3 guys, one being that bastard Chris Benoit, helped kick DX out of the ring.

I looked up at Chris as he put a shoulder on my arm. The next thing I know he kissed me I was utterly shocked. I could hear Eddie laugh and the other guys cheer, I was stunned… I was stunned because I was liking it and I kissed him back.

'That bastard' I said inside my head as we parted.

**Arieru: **Strange I know but that's how the dream ended a nice dream one of my favorites ever there was also one with Hardcore Holly in a grocery store lol. And that's the only one I could remember. I don't think I would continue that's up to all of y'all imaginations to wonder about. BYE!


End file.
